


Car Radio

by TriniTea



Series: The Pieces of Our Story [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Friendship, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: He looks over to see a woman with long chestnut hair with the windows of her sky blue Volkswagen Beetle rolled down. She’s wearing sunglasses and is singing along to the beat, being totally oblivious to the fact that her pop music is disturbing everyone around her.  Over her loud music, he can’t make-out any of his, so he turns his up. He barely turns it louder that hers, but she takes notice.





	Car Radio

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a one-shot series, because it will be hard for people to navigate my stories on my profile if I just have a bunch of random one-shot. Plus it’s better for people to binge-read if they’re all in one place, but I don’t see why people would want to binge-red the most ‘meh’ stories known to man. 
> 
> I don’t know how often I’ll be updating this one, probably when I have random idea or when I have writer’s block.
> 
> Prompts are welcomed, they can either be left in the comments or on my tumblr @ trinitea-fics

Grant drives in the summer evening with the windows rolled all the way down. He sighs contently as he lets the jazz music that comes out of his car radio flood his senses. You know, Miles Davis, Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, the good stuff, the classics that are unappreciated amongst today’s endless pop songs about relationships. Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, he glances down at his watch; 6:23, he’s making good time. 

 

Kara had invited him to dinner along with some of her other friend. She told him that he should crawl out from under his rock and make some more friends. In his opinion, Grant thinks that he has plenty of friends, but Kara begged to differ. She thinks that he needs more than three friends. Grant was going to protest, saying that it's _quality_ not quantity, but he ended agreeing to go.

 

He continues to drive down the relatively quiet street until he just misses a green light and slows to a stop.

 

Just as he stops, Grant hears another car roll up in the lane beside him, with some kind of obnoxious, upbeat pop music blasting through the speakers. Is it Drake, One Direction, Justin Bieber? He honestly can’t tell and he honestly doesn’t care.

 

He looks over to see a woman with long chestnut hair with the windows of her sky blue Volkswagen Beetle rolled down. She’s wearing sunglasses and is singing along to the beat, being totally oblivious to the fact that her pop music is disturbing everyone around her.  Over her loud music, he can’t make-out any of his, so he turns his up. He barely turns it louder that hers, but she takes notice.

 

The lady looks at him, slipping off her shades. She gives his a challenging smirk as she turns up her music so it’s louder than his.

 

His jaw clenches as he moves to turn of the volume higher.

 

Then she makes another move, turning hers up even louder. She gives him a playful shrug, just as his grip tightens on the steering wheel. Now this is getter plain irritating.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Grant sees the light change to green. He eases his foot back on the gas pedal, while still turning up the music. Then she turns her up against, then his, than hers, and then he’s had enough.

 

Grant moves into the turning lane to take a detour onto a side street and out of the corner of his eye he can see the smug grin on her face. He wouldn’t normally surrender, but that was getting out of hand. He wouldn’t like to get in a car accident thank you very much. At least he doesn’t have to see her face or listen to her annoying pop music anymore.

...

 

Walking into the restaurant, he sees Kara standing from her chair, waving to him. He heads over to their table but nearly stops in his tracks when he sees who sitting beside her.

  

“Oh God no,” he mutters under his breath. It’s the same woman with the chestnut hair, the Volkswagen Beetle and pop music. He takes a breath and keeps walking, trying his best not to pull out his phone and start playing jazz music at full blast.

 

Kara smiles and gives him a brief hug. “I’m glad you could make it Grant.” She turns to the table. “I’d like you to met Bobbi, Hunter, Trip, his girlfriend Raina and Skye.” She says while pointing to the other people seated at the table.

 

He gives a small wave as he takes the only unoccupied seat, the one beside Skye.

 

“Nice to see you again pop queen,” Grant says, shooting a narrow gaze at her.

 

“Whoa, have you guys met before?” Trip asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Skye crocks her head to the side and shoots that same smug grin from before at Grant. “Yeah, we’ve met.”

 

He sighs in response, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Skye and her loud pop music almost got me in a car accident.”

 

The tall blond woman (who Grant thinks is Bobbi) snickers. “That sounds like Skye. So what did she do to you?”

 

Grant opens his mouth to speak, but Skye cuts him off. “So basically Grant was being an old man, and listening to jazz music in the car. Then couldn’t hear his music over mind, so he turned it up, then I turned my pop music up and so on and so forth until he gave up and turned into a side street. Your pouty face was cute by the way.” She winks at him, but he takes it as an insult if anything.

 

Grant snorts. “Yeah, ‘ _cute_ ’. I only gave up because I didn’t want to get into a car accident and have that pop music be the last thing I hear when I die.”

 

The group laughs, but Grant vaguely hears Hunter whisper to Bobbi. “I’m sensing some serious vibes between these two. Twenty bucks says that they end up making out at the end of the night.” Grant brushes off the comment, yet feels heat rising to his cheeks.

 

Needless to say, Hunter’s ‘ _sexual chemistry senses’_ were right. They ended up making out in Skye’s car to _Shape of You_ by Ed Sheeran after dinner. Normally he’s protest the song choice, but he decided to put his mouth to different uses than talking.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of it? Yay or nay? Write me in the comments. I came up with the prompt a little less than a year ago, but I never ended up writing for it, now I’m glad that I did.


End file.
